1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding field markers and more specifically it relates to a telescoping field marker which is capable of retracting into a compact storage position within a relatively short period of time. Today's implements are becoming increasingly larger and complex. Because of the modem implement's large size, they must be folded into various configurations to allow mobilization of the implement between fields. These various configurations do not allow much space for a conventional field marker. Hence, there is a need for a field marker which is substantially smaller in size when in the storage position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous folding field markers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,597; 5,408,756; 5,425,427; Canadian Patent 1,202,529 and Canadian Patent 1,300,433 are all illustrative of such prior art. All of these inventions utilize four-bar linkages or cable mechanisms to fold an outer arm relative to an inner arm which are overly complex for practical utilization. Further, the prior art all utilize an outer arm pivoting in relation to an inner arm which prevents the utilization of the inner space within the inner arm for providing a compact field marker.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for retracting into a compact storage position which does not interfere with the implement's operation. The prior art requires an outer arm to pivot about an inner arm. When the outer arm is in the process of being pivoted, the outer arm can potentially interfere with the operation of the implement. Further, when the outer arm is being pivoted, the outer arm is susceptible to increased wear and potentially breakage because of the stresses caused by the moving implement. Also, the outer arm must rest upon or adjacent to the inner arm thereby displacing valuably needed space on the implement.
In these respects, the telescoping field marker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of telescoping an outer arm from within an inner arm thereby providing a compact field marker which can be utilized on modem implements.